Through the Eyes of a Child
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Alles ändert sich, wenn ein Kind durch die Zeit reist und in Malfoy Manor landet. - autorisierte Übersetzung -


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören der wundervollen JKR. Diese Story gehört jamies_lady und wird mit ihrer Erlaubnis aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Originalgeschichte befindet sich hier: ?sid=15 Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld eingenommen, ich übersetze zu meinem persönlichen Spaß und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, was ihr von dieser Story haltet.

Los geht's!

**Through the Eyes of a Child**

**Kapitel 1**

Lucius Malfoy saß vor dem Kamin in seinem Arbeitszimmer und trank in genießerischer Stille ein Glas seines 150 Jahre alten Odgens Feuerwhiskeys. Seine geliebte Narcissa überwachte die Hauselfen, die gerade das Abendessen zubereiteten und eine Schachtel voll Leckereien für Draco zusammenstellten. Nach jedem Monat, in dem er sich gut benommen hatte, schickte sie ihrem Sohn etwas. Sie hatten schon immer bedauert, dass sie nur ein Kind bekommen hatten, aber das war wohl ihr Schicksal und es gab nichts, das er für seinen Sohn oder seine Familie nicht tun würde. Er hatte sich sogar dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen, um seine Familie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Nicht, dass er nicht damit einverstanden war, wofür er stand. Lucius hasste die Tatsache, dass die Welt sich so schnell veränderte. Die Schlammblüter-Welt nahm die Macht an sich. Gleiche Rechte für Elfen, was würde ihnen als nächstes einfallen? Er lachte über diesen Gedanken, während er eine leichte Falte in seiner Robe glättete und sein Buch zur Hand nahm, um weiter darin zu lesen. Es hatte etwas Zufriedenstellendes, Theaterstücke und Romane zu lesen. Nichts stand zwischen dir und dem Autor außer einem Buchdrucker-Zauberspruch.

Narcissa betrat das Zimmer und Lucius erhob sich, als sie eintrat. Sogar in seinem eigenen Zuhause benahm er sich formell und wie aus einer anderen Generation als die, die sein Sohn sich angewöhnt hatte. Seine Frau verdiente jede Höflichkeit – genauso wie jede andere Dame, die seinen Weg kreuzte.

„Möchtest du einen Drink, mein Liebling?", fragte er, als er sich auf den Weg zu dem Tablett voller Karaffen machte, das auf dem Serviertisch stand. Narcissa lächelte zu ihm hoch, als sie es sich in dem Ohrensessel bequem machte. Sie fühlte sich immer sehr geschätzt, wenn er die Hauselfen beauftragte, ihm einen Drink zu bringen, aber er bediente sie immer selbst. Voll Liebe und Wertschätzung.

Sie waren für die Nacht hier in Sicherheit. Lucius hatte die Schutzzauber vorige Woche verdoppelt und all seine beachtliche Magie benutzt, die er besaß, um sie so stark und undurchdringlich wie möglich für alle zu machen, die kein Malfoy-Blut in ihren Venen hatten. Sogar Narcissa musste vorsichtig sein, um das Grundstück zu betreten und zu verlassen, denn nur ihr verzauberter Ehering gewährte ihr sicheren Durchlass. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, da dies der einzige Weg war, um Draco in Sicherheit zu wissen. Und sie betete zu Gott, dass er sicher war.

Narcissa war seit siebzehn Jahren mit ihrem Mann verheiratet und lächelte ihn an. Er war immer noch so kräftig und männlich wie am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Es war zwar eine arrangierte Hochzeit gewesen, das war klar, aber sie und Lucius hatten sich in Hogwarts in einander verliebt und waren beide erfreut gewesen, als ihr Vater ihr gesagt hatte, mit wem sie verlobt war. Lucius und sie würden heiraten und somit die alten Häuser der Blacks und Malfoys vereinen. Ihre Schwester Bella war wütend gewesen, denn sie selbst hätte gern all die Macht und das Geld bekommen, die mit der Heirat des reichsten Zauberers der Welt einherkam.

Sie nippte an ihrem Birkenrindenwein. Die Schlammblüter dachten, dass sie die besten Getränke hätten, aber da lagen sie falsch. Die besten Weine und Biere wurden von Zauberern hergestellt und die älteste Zauberer-Weinkellerei hieß Moniacks. Sie verkauften ihre zweit- und drittklassigen Güter dem Rest der Welt, eine Welt, vor der Narcissa ein wenig Angst hatte. Man hörte Geschichten darüber, wie sich die Leute gegenseitig behandelten und was sie dem Planeten antaten. Kein Respekt für die große Mutter und die Ehre, die man ihr bieten sollte. Narcissa lächelte über den Gedanken an Lucius, der als Herne, der Gott der Jagd, für das Fest Beltaine verkleidet war. Dies war ihre liebste Zeit im Jahr, wenn das Wasser und das Feuer das Land reinigten, wenn die Malfoy-Männer der Erde ihr Blut schenkten, um sie fruchtbar zu halten. Sie liebte das Gefühl des Friedens, das sie überkam, wenn sie in den klaren, heiligen Becken badete, die in den Wäldern hinter dem Manor versteckt lagen, und das Gefühl der Sicherheit, wenn Lucius sich ihr und seiner Familie für ein weiteres Jahr versprach. Das war das stärkste Versprechen, das nie gebrochen werden konnte. Alle anderen Versprechen waren zweitrangig.

Die schweren, seidenen Vorhänge strichen über die Fenster, als das Manor begann, sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Die Feuer begannen von selbst, in den Kaminen der Schlafzimmer zu brennen, und erleuchteten automatisch die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit. Ihr Bad war bereits vorbereitet und so verzaubert, dass es warm blieb, bis sie in ihre Suite kam.

Lucius sah von dem Buch auf, das er las. Er konnte spüren, wie jemand durch die Schutzzauber drang, und fragte sich, warum Draco so spät noch nach Hause kam.

„Draco ist auf dem Weg", sagte er seiner Frau und sie lächelte ihn an. Hier, wo niemand sonst es sehen konnte, konnten sie vollauf sie selbst sein, und sie musste zugeben, dass sie ein wenig enttäuscht war, dass ihr Sohn zu ihnen stoßen würde. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn nicht lieben würde, nein, er war ihr ganzer Stolz. Es war nur so, dass sie ein wenig Zeit allein mit ihrem Gatten verbringen wollte. Sie setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und wartete, bis das Flohnetzwerk sich auftat. Als es das nicht tat, war sie ein wenig ratlos. Draco apparierte normalerweise direkt ins Haus oder benutzte den ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossenen Kamin in der Eingangshalle.

Bubby kam herein und kündigte an, dass das Abendessen im Speisesaal fertig war, und verschwand wieder, als eine Figur sich vor dem Feuer und fast auf ihren Hunden materialisierte. Es war nicht ihr siebzehnjähriger Sohn, sondern ein kleines Kind, das offensichtlich ein Malfoy war, der Haarfarbe nach zu urteilen – aber Narcissa kannte es nicht. Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus. Hatte Lucius sie mit einer anderen Hexe betrogen und war dies das Ergebnis aus dieser Beziehung? Das kleine Kind drehte sich langsam um und zeigte keine Angst vor den Wolfshunden, die es umgaben. Es war eindeutig ein Mädchen, als sie sich umdrehte. Ein Mädchen mit silbergrauen Augen und einer Menge weißblonder Locken, die ihr bis zu den Schultern reichten. Sie war angezogen wie eine Malfoy, trug ein blassblaues Kleid und eine weiße Kinderschürze darüber, alles teuer und geschmackvoll. Aber Narcissa kannte sie überhaupt nicht.

Narcissa betrachtete ihre Augen. Das Kind hatte Angst und versuchte, nicht zu weinen. Die Tränen, die in ihren Augen entstanden, schmolzen das Eis, das Lady Malfoy in ihrem Herzen gespürt hatte, als sie an ein uneheliches Kind in ihrem Zuhause gedacht hatte.

„Komm her, meine Kleine", sagte sie sanft und betrachtete ihren Mann, der genauso geschockt aussah wie sie es war.

Das Geräusch ihrer Stimme brachte das Kind dazu, dass es in ihre offenen Arme lief. „Grand-mère, Grand-mère", weinte sie, als sie sich fest an sie klammerte. Lucius bewegte sich schließlich an die Seite seiner Frau und versuchte, zu sehen, von wem dieses Kind stammen konnte.

„Wie heißt du, Kleines?", fragte er.

„Dummer Grand-père, ich bin Lucy!", sagte ihm das kleine Ding. Ihre Tränen versiegten und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Lucy, ist das dein voller Name?" Er wollte ihr am liebsten befehlen, ihm ordentlich zu antworten, und musste sich daran erinnern, dass dieses Kind nicht absichtlich versuchte, schwierig zu sein. Sie war nur sehr jung und gab ihr Bestes.

„Nein, aber du sagst meinen vollen Namen nur, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten bin. Bin ich jetzt in Schwierigkeiten?" Ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern.

„Nein", sagte er ihr schnell und versuchte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, die wieder kommen wollten, „aber ich glaube, ich kann mich nicht mehr an deinen ganzen Namen erinnern. Kannst du ihn mir sagen, und weißt du, wie alt du bist?" Er konnte nicht anders, er musste ihr die Wange streicheln, und sie legte ihre Wange in seine Hand und sah so zufrieden aus, dass er spürte, wie seine Seele einen Hüpfer machte.

„Ich bin viereinhalb und ich heiße Lucianna Rachel Malfoy, und ich bin schlimm gewesen", sagte sie, zog sich von ihm zurück und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in Narcissas Haar.

„Tja, es gibt nichts, das wir nicht wieder gut machen können. Was hast du getan?", fragte sie Lucy, während sie ihr den Rücken rieb und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich hab in Daddys Büro gespielt und ich soll dort ja nicht spielen ..." Ein Schluckauf warnte sie alle, dass sie wieder kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen. Lucy richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah Lucius in die Augen. Er verliebte sich sofort in sie. Diese Kleine war eine wahre Malfoy, aber um ihren Hals befand sich ein Zeitumkehrer, der vor Magie summte. Sie war nicht durch den Raum gereist, aber durch die Zeit, um zu ihnen zu gelangen. Wer waren ihre Eltern und wie lang würde sie wohl mit ihnen in der Vergangenheit sein?


End file.
